Captain Jack's Trip To Neverland
by VashandNaomiForever
Summary: Very random story how Jack helps out Hook with his Peter Problem. Short, sweet, and to the point. Jack spaced out here and there, be prepared for randomness, cause that's what it all basically is.


Captain Jack's Trip To Neverland

Disclaimer: Don't own pirates of the Caribbean, all rights are reserved to the creator of that movie.

-----------------------

"The second star to the right, star to the right…" Sung Jack as he pointed his ship towards that direction.

"Show me that horizon." He said to himself as his ship sailed onward into…The random zone…..do do do do, do do do do music is heard.

Morning comes and everyone has no clue where they're at. The Black Pearl sails next to the Jolly Roger

"Ahoy, anyone there?" Yelled the completely out of it Jack Sparrow.

"Who dares disturb Captain Hooks ramblings?" Came the loud deep voice of another.

"I do mate." Retorted Jack, who swung from one of the Black Pearls ropes and landed on the deck of the Jolly Roger.

"You dare step foot on my ship? What's the name of the man I'm about to make mince meat out of?"

Jack completely Ignored Hook and walked around the ship like he owned it.

"What, pray tell, are you doing?" Hook asked, following Jack.

"Nice ship, mine's better though." Jack commented.

"What? You dare mock my ship?" Hook began to froth at the mouth.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, it's still a very nice ship, mediocre…" Jack went on.

"That's it!" Hook threw his sword at Sparrow who dodged it unintentionally by picking up a peanut. Missing his target, Hooks sword stabbed into the wood of his ship.

"Blast! Smee, help me!!!" Whimpered the helpless Hook.

"I'm comin Capin'" responded the loyal smee.

Jack was now eating his newly found peanut and up in the crows nest of the Jolly Roger.

"Will somebody _please_ get that fool off of my ship!" yelled the annoyed Hook.

"Oy, can kids fly?" Asks Sparrow of Hook, a look of dread is placed upon Hook's mug.

"Not him, not now!" Complained Hook, "As if today hasn't already started out bad enough…"

"Hello Cod Fish!" Cheeped a flying red headed boy in tights. "Who's your new friend?" He asked, flying over to Jack and checking him out.

"Oh Peter, don't you think we've tortured the pirates enough for one movie?" came the voice of a girl in a nightgown, flying next to Peter.

"Hey mate, these brats been causing you trouble?" Sparrow asked, looking as two more kids followed over, one in a pink pajama, holding a teddy. The other in a white woman's nightgown with a black top hat.

"No self respecting pirate lets anyone push him around. Especially snot nosed little brats like these." Jack then takes out his gun, "Watch a real pirate work." He pointed and pulled the trigger, hitting It's target right in the chest. A loud thud was heard as Peter hit the deck.

"He shot me! I can't believe he shot me!" Peter cried, holding his wound and looking at Jack with disbelief. "This isn't in the script!"

"Tough luck mate." Was all Jack said as he ran his sword through Peter's heart.

"You brute! You brute! You brute!" wailed the enraged Wendy as she beat Jack in the chest with her little fists of fury.

Hook stared at Sparrow in disbelief. He had actually done it. Peter Pan was dead.

"What should we do with this lot, then?" Inquired the tipsy Jack.

"Walk the plank?" Asked Hook, still dazed from the shock of this arch rivals death.

"Sounds good to me." Replied Sparrow, taking the now gagged and tied John and Michael over to the plank.

"What about the girl?" Inquired Hook.

"Keep her, raiser her up, and in a few years, she'll make a good whore." Replied Sparrow, acting as if the answer was obvious.

"I don't think the Big Guy Upstairs would like that." Said Hook, slight fear in his eyes.

"Who, God?"

"No, Walt Disney." Stated Hook

Jack ignored him as he got out a pair of barber's razors out of now where and began to sing.

"These are my friends, see how they glisten…" He began to play with the razors around the boys throats when Hook interrupted him.

"What are you doing?"

"Meat Pies?" Sparrow asked.

"Wrong movie friend, try again."

"And really bad eggs…?"

"There we go! So anyways, what is your name, pirate?"

"Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow, at your service mate." Jack gives small curtsy.

"James Hook, a pleasure to meet you." He said, giving a regal bow.

"Shall we have some rum to celebrate?" Asked Hook.

"Bring on the rum!" Cheered Sparrow as everyone began to party hardy on the Jolly Roger.


End file.
